onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Girls Getting Together Are Enough for a Drama (First Part)
Girls Getting Together Are Enough for a Drama is the third episode of the Heian Monogatari tanpen anime. Synopsis 乙女な式神達と八百比丘尼の集い。 万年竹への控え目な想いを語り、悩むかぐや姫。 相談に乗り始める式神達ではあったが、意見がバラバラでまとまらない。 そこで金魚姫の悪乗りが始まり、各々の考えが正しい事の証明の為、式神達での勝負を提案する。 平安京で一番魅力がある乙女を決める勝負が開幕する。 Script ;Kaguya Hime: How cold... ;Yao Bikuni: Is anything troubling you? ;Kingyo Hime: It's Mannendake, Mannendake! ;Kaguya Hime: Eh? N-not that... ;Kaguya Hime: Except... (tada) ;Kaguya Hime: When I was still in that valley, I'd always hear the sound of his flute. ;Kaguya Hime: It really helped me out back then. ;Kaguya Hime: Then I finally got here, and saw. ;Kaguya Hime: So, besides thanking him, I want to hear his playing again... ;Kaguya Hime: That's what I think. ;Kingyo Hime: That's because you're too shy! ;Kingyo Hime: Once I conquer the world, Mannendake will definitely do as you say! ;Kingyo Hime: How is it, come join my plan to conquer the world! ;Kaguya Hime: No, please allow me to refuse. (ie) ;Momo no Sei: At this time, you have to display womanly charms. ;Kaguya Hime: Um, what do you mean by charms? (eto) ;Momo no Sei: Glancing back prettily, being oh so dainty, and then steathily casting flirtatious looks. ;Momo no Sei: Look, just like this. ;Hotarugusa: But, directly asking what they feel, umm... ;Hotarugusa: Eh? Isn't that the most important? ;Kingyo Hime: Of course it's not wrong, but if you don't make your move early, they might come to like someone else. ;Hotarugusa: Ah~ This-, I mean-, sorry! ;Kaguya Hime: Too loud. You scared Hotarugusa-chan, Kingyo Hime. ;Yao Bikuni: But when discussing romance, sometimes speed is important. ;Hakuro: I feel that Hotarugusa's thinking is correct. ;Hakuro: If you can't receive their acknowledgement, it's meaningless even if you confess. ;Hotarugusa: Hakuro-sama~ ;Kingyo Hime: Then let's compete! ;Hotarugusa: Eh, compete?! ;Hakuro: Compete. ;Kingyo Hime: That's right, a contest to determine who's correct! ;Kingyo Hime, Text: "Find a guy, and have him admit that he's been struck by your charms, and you win." ;Hakuro: Can such a confusing thing really be called a contest? ;Yao Bikuni: It does sound interesting, I'll participate too. ;Hakuro: Yao Bikuni-sama too? ;Kingyo Hime: That's great~ Then~ ;Kingyo Hime: Heian-kyo's Most Charming Woman contest, begins! ;Kaguya Hime: Contest... why did it turn out like this? - Girls Getting Together Are Enough for a Drama (Middle Part) = ;Kingyo Hime, Text: "Find a guy, and have him admit that he's been struck by your charms, and you win." ;Kingyo Hime: Heian-kyo's Most Charming Woman contest, begins! ;Hotarugusa: Um, will Yao Bikuni-sama be successful? ;Kingyo Hime: No problem! (daijobu) She's a human that lived for 800 years anyhow. ;Hakuro: But, who would've expected that Yao Bikuni-sama would also participate. It was really surprising! ;Kingyo Hime: Shh! It's already started. ;Yao Bikuni: Hey, Kuro Seimei-chan~ ;Yao Bikuni: You know the consequences of rejecting me, right? ;Yao Bikuni: This is the charm that comes with burdening yourself with justice. ;Kuro Seimei: I understand... I'll admit it, your charms are unrivalled. ;Kingyo Hime, Kaguya Hime, Hotarugusa, Momo no Sei, Hakuro: Eh?! ;Kingyo Hime: Although I don't get what just happened at all. ;Hotarugusa: In any case, she won in an instant. (toriaezu) ;Text: Yao Bikuni ;Text: Victory (same as in-game) ;Hotarugusa: ...the first guy you meet when walking in a straight line... ;Hotarugusa: ...the first guy you meet when walking in a straight line... ;Hotarugusa: ...the first guy you meet when walking in a straight line... ;Kingyo Hime: Seriously. Being scared like this, can she really do it? ;Kaguya Hime: Don't say that, Hotarugusa-chan is working hard in her own way. ;Hotarugusa: ...the first guy you meet when walking in a straight line...! ;Hotarugusa: Excuse me! (gomennasai) ;Hakuro: Good luck, Hotarugusa! (ganbatte) ;Kamikui: To actually take the initiative to fall into one's arms. ;Hotarugusa: That's not it... ;Kamikui: Now that I look at you, you're quite a cute girl with fair hair. (kawaii) ;Hotarugusa: Wh-what about it... ;Kamikui: "What"? If you truly want to apologize to me... ;Kamikui: Then give all of that beautiful hair to me! ;Hotarugusa: Ah~ Don't come closer~ This is so scary! Someone help! ;Hotarugusa: Don't! Don't! No! Noooo!! ;Hotarugusa: So-sorry! I didn't mean it... Um, are you hurt? ;Kamikui: Ah, this kind of pain, it reminds me of my sister... ;Kaguya Hime: He's been struck down... ;Kingyo Hime: But that's not because of her charms though. ;Yao Bikuni: Well, possessing hidden strength, that's also a kind of charm. ;Hakuro: Strength that she doesn't even know she has? How surprising. (odoroita) ;Text: Hotarugusa ;Text: Victory? ;Hotarugusa: Kingyo Hime looks like she's caught in a dilemma. ;Hakuro: But, isn't this the target that she picked? ;Yao Bikuni: That's right, "definitely make that fellow call her boss" is what she said. ;Kingyo Hime: So... why did I have to confess to this guy? ;Kingyo Hime: To be continued Credits Trivia